


The Toothbrush Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I lied, M/M, Xan pls don't kill me, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toothbrush Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/gifts).



Bitch u thought.


End file.
